


Nano

by lightning_bird



Category: Ben 10 Series, Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, Dexter's Laboratory, Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Depression, Gen, Kawaii, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightning_bird/pseuds/lightning_bird
Summary: Cuteness is a curse. Just ask Mandy.





	1. Pop Quiz

"Mandy."

She didn't look up. "What is it, Brainiac?"

Dexter smiled. Had Mandy been looking the expression would have put her on edge since he rarely smiled at her. "Has anyone ever told you how charming you can be?"

With a hearty glare she finally raised her head from her paperwork and fixed the boy genius with a steely-eyed look. He was a study in smug arrogance, as per the usual when he graced her with his presence.

"No."

"Don't worry. They never will."

"What do you want, Dexter?"

He stepped into the office he had once occupied and stood before his old desk, completely unperturbed by her aggressive attitude. Living with Buttercup had prepared the young scientist for Mandy's likes, and worse. "A pop quiz of just one question: who would you rather stare at all day, me or Irwin?"

That was the last thing she expected. _"What?"_

"It's a simple question. Do you need me to rephrase it?"

"No." It annoyed her that he was immune to her 'leave while you still can' vibe. "What's your point?"

"I just need an answer: me or Irwin."

"You're joking," she said, her suspicion levels spiking.

"No, I'm giving you a choice."

"Who would I rather stare at all day? Neither."

"Not an option."

Despite her last claim, Mandy stared at him as she tried to figure out what he was up to this time. Clearly, he wasn't going to leave until he got an answer. It wasn't much of a choice, but of the two of them, she had far more tolerance for Dexter than Irwin. At least Baby Einstein here had his uses and a spine and he made no pretense about what he did or didn't like, whereas Irwin had about as much nerve and daring as a dandelion, and about as much application in her daily life.

"You," she muttered, going right back to reading in the hopes that Dexter would take his answer and go away.

No such luck. Dexter acted as if he hadn't heard which, the recent past taken into consideration, wasn't all that impossible even though he had most of his hearing back. Selective deafness could be useful, he'd discovered.

"Did you say something?"

"You."

"Me," he confirmed.

"Yes!"

"You'd rather stare at me all day?"

She glowered at his smugness. "Yes."

"That's sweet of you, Mandy. Thank you."

He turned and headed for the door. She let out a little sound of disbelief.

"Hey!"

Dexter turned, amused. "Yes?"

"What was that all about?"

"You'll find out."

"That's it?"

He looked at her curiously, as if she was a specimen under one of his microscopes. "Should there be more?"

"Yeah! Like what the heck are you up to, Brainiac?"

"Gathering data. Anything else you'd like to know?"

"How soon can you get your annoying self out of here?"

"Immediately if you like."

"Good idea. Scram."

"As you wish."

"And - hey!" she shouted.

He paused and looked back again expectantly.

"Just because I said I'd sooner stare at you than Irwin doesn't mean that I want to."

He smiled, the same cool and superior expression he had bestowed upon her before. Mandy felt a twinge run through her, knowing perfectly well that he was up to something and she would not find out what it was until he was ready.

"Understood."


	2. Pixel

"Understood."

With that parting shot, Dexter gladly left Mandy in the dark as he headed back to his laboratory, his self-satisfied smirk never fading as he walked past the desks where her four secretaries worked and headed for his private elevator. He knew that Mandy would not be able to keep her curiosity in check for very long. His visits to her office were rare and always served a purpose and he gave it until noon before for her need to know drove her batty but her unnaturally high degree of stubbornness kept her from acting.

He let her stew even though he had the project done an hour after leaving her. It was too much fun to imagine Mandy trying to figure out what he was up to for him to end his own entertainment prematurely. Finally, on the third morning, he got a call in the form of a hologram. The oversized image of Mandy's face with her usual glower and pointy hair floated before him, and it was evident she was already up to a full head of steam.

"Irwin," she said without preamble.

Dexter sipped his coffee and tried to hide his smile. He was seated at the kitchen table with his sisters and they were all waiting eagerly for the Professor to make waffles faster. Though Dexter employed a professional cooking staff here at DexLabs headquarters, unless there was an event planned or too much work to get done, Professor Utonium still cooked their meals for them and they all ate together at least twice a day.

The Powerpuff Girls looked at the interruption with interest. Not a one of them actually liked Mandy, though they respected her and her role as the supreme commander of Earth's Combined Forces. Still, it was a little early to have a hologram of Mandy's scowling face hovering in the air over the breakfast table.

"No, I'm Dexter."

Impatiently she hissed, "You know what I mean!"

"What about him?" asked Dexter in a casual tone.

"I don't want you. I want him."

Buttercup promptly choked on her orange juice, doubling over and gagging as she tried to draw a breath. The muffin Bubbles had been about to bite dropped from her hand and landed in her hot chocolate with a splash that landed on her blue nightgown. Blossom froze, open-mouthed and astonished as she looked between her brother and Mandy and made a valiant effort not to jump to all the wrong conclusions. After a moment she recovered enough to get up and whack Buttercup on the back.

"I'm devastated," was Dexter's sarcastic response as his adopted sister coughed and hacked.

"I don't care," she sneered.

"Too late. You're stuck with me."

Drawn by the ruckus, Professor Utonium carried a steaming platter to the table and watched their antics for a few moments. "Waffles? Good morning, Mandy."

"Please," exclaimed Dexter happily, reaching through the projected image of Mandy and taking the plate. "I'll see you later, Mandy. Go away. Now. Computress, end transmission and block sender until further notice."

"Hold it right there, Braini-"

The hologram flickered out of existence as Dexter's super computer cut off Mandy and her ire.

"What was that all about?" asked Utonium as he took his seat. Blossom resumed her place and Buttercup dragged herself upright again. All three girls were eyeing Dexter suspiciously, wondering what he had been holding back on them this time.

"Yeah," snarled Buttercup, her green eyes narrowed. She was torn between anger and relief that Mandy preferred Irwin over Dexter, and the fear that accompanied the possibility that Dexter held the least interest in Mandy. "Spill, Ginger Snap."

He smiled. "Mandy doesn't know what she's talking about. It's not what you're thinking, Buttercup."

"Oh? Then what should I think?"

Handing her the plate of waffles, he leaned close and quietly said, " Nanoes."

"What did you just call me?"

Dexter laughed. "Computress, execute program Access Nano-1 and teleport it to this location."

There was a mechanical 'pop' sound and a small cascade of holographic confetti as a small figure appeared in the air over the table and struck a pose. No more than six inches tall, it was a 3-D, cartoonish copy of Dexter complete with orange-red hair, glasses, and lab coat. It hovered in the air, looking at their reactions with a pleased smirk.

"Ohhhh!" Bubbles let out an ear-splitting whine of instant love, clasping her hands. "Chibi! It's soooo cute!"

Shaking his head to clear his hearing, Dexter was rather taken aback, and he frowned. "Computress, did you add the special effects?"

"Negative," said the computer. "That was Pixel."

"Pixel?" asked the Professor, delighted with the tiny creation. He held out his hand and Pixel landed on his palm, looking around with apparent interest in what was going on and the girls ogling him. Buttercup was trying to hide a grin and Blossom laughed in delight. Pixel was, to put it mildly, completely adorable.

Recovering, Dexter shrugged. "I had to call him something."

"What is he, exactly?"

"I made him to assist Mandy. After the events of this past July, she deman- _asked_ for direct access to Computress, but since her call for higher functions is limited, I didn't want to allow her the same level of clearance most other DexLabs senior officers enjoy. Pixel is the first Nano. He'll assist Mandy and report to me if she should need anything further."

"Yes, but what is he? Robot? Hologram? Energy field?"

"Yes," said Dexter, agreeing with all three questions. "He's more robot than anything else, capable of limited, independent conduct and interaction. He can't function removed from DexLabs."

"What powers him?"

"Computress."

"Whose personality did you base him on?"

"My own, minus some of the impatience and arrogance. I hope."

Patrick Utonium smiled, and Pixel grinned back. "Nice work. And he is pretty darned cute."

"Can he talk?" asked Bubbles as Pixel cut capers and oozed gushing charm at his audience.

"No, but he doesn't need to. He's in constant dialogue with Computress."

Blossom put her hand next to the Professor's and the tiny copy of Dexter hopped onto her palm like a young child splashing in puddles. He tipped backwards and landed on his rump with exaggerated drama and a faint squeak, rubbing his backside and playing up his supposed injury for sympathy. The leader of the Powerpuff Girls looked at her brother with a knowing gleam as she balanced the little robot. Pixel was nothing short of captivating, and Mandy's reaction to him would be priceless. Dexter frowned slightly.

"He shouldn't . . . "

Blossom was busy making faces at Pixel, and he did his best to imitate her. "Not even Mandy will be able to resist," she claimed. "Can I go with you when you give him to her? I want to see how long she lasts."

"We'll go after breakfast," Dexter said, distracted by the Nano's antics, as puzzled as he was intrigued by his own invention.


	3. Love and Hate and Sparkles

"I hate you."

The simple statement was honestly meant and came straight from the heart. Dexter looked supremely satisfied with this response while Blossom fought to keep from busting out laughing as Mandy gazed at the Nano. Pixel was prancing about on her desk and getting into everything, making happy squeaks at the joy of exploration and discovery of office supplies.

"What. Is. That?" demanded Mandy. Her overwhelming desire to either fall in love with the gushingly cute robot or strangle its creator on the spot manifested in a slight tic in her jaw. This was Mandy. She didn't do cute. Cute was for the weak, at least until this moment. Plainly the struggle was real as she grit her teeth. Pixel, meanwhile, who had already brought her a collection of paper clips and post-it notes, was half-in, half-out of the pen holder on the desk, kicking his short legs and well on his way to getting stuck.

Dexter enjoyed the show, sitting on a corner of the desk. "You wanted access to Computress' basic functions. This is it. This is Pixel, the first of what I've dubbed a Nano."

"How does it work?" she wondered, trying to resist those tiny charms.

"The same way Computress did for you in July. For example, Pixel," he said to the Nano, plucking him out of the pen holder by his lab coat and flicking him into the air over the desk, "comm cube."

With a quick flip before hovering in place, Pixel reached in his pocket and with an over-the-top flourish and a burst of sparkles, whipped out a comm cube bigger than himself. He stood beneath the rotating cube, pretending to balance it on one finger and smiling proudly.

Dexter began rattling off orders. "Get me a schematic of elevator 4. Turn off the lights in this room. Show me the image being recorded on camera 233A. Remind my father via text he has a dentist appointment tomorrow. Schedule Einstein for his regular grooming. Get me last month's fuel consumption logs for all the aeroships in hangar 2. Locate Numbah 414. Raise Sgt. Morton. Display my DexCorp email. Cancel all insurance policies on DexLabs holdings."

Pixel had been happily dancing about, waving his arms and sending holographic sparkles flying as if magically fulfilling each request until the last item on the list. Images were projected all around the desk until Pixel stumbled over the insurance problem. Unable to comply with such an order at his level, he floated up to eye level, put a hand on his hip and squeaked energetically, shaking a finger at Dexter as if he'd done something naughty and deserved a lecture.

"You called, sir?" asked Sgt. Morton from his office. The chief of security spoke in what had to be the blandest tone of voice known to man.

Dexter smiled faintly at his infinitely patient bodyguard. "An object lesson, Sergeant. My apologies for disturbing you. Pixel, close all images."

The holograms and all the data vanished and the lights came back on. Blossom held her hand out and Pixel flew over and sat on her palm, dangling his legs over the edge of Blossom's fingers. Dexter watched, then carried on with the lesson.

"He cannot leave this building, but that includes the quad and the gardens. That restriction is inherent in his programming and he will resist if you try to remove him. He's designed to learn, so be careful what you teach him. He'll respond to you primarily, but also to senior officers of the company and command-level ECF and KND in emergency situations when the alarms have been activated. My father, Mr. Green, Sgt. Morton, Computress, and I can override him when we choose. If you have any questions, save them for Pixel."

Mandy had been silent through the demonstration, watching the little sprite with interest. "Can it talk?"

"Ask him," snapped Dexter, gesturing at his micro twin.

Mandy made a face and addressed the Nano. "Can you talk?"

Pixel shook his head and hugged himself, kicking his feet and smiling as if he'd done something wonderful.

The Supreme Commander of Earth's Combined Forces blinked. The struggle was very real. "Well, I guess that's a good thing."

"Pixel," said Dexter, "transfer level 2 command to Mandy. Mandy, have fun staring at me all day."

Pixel flew off of Blossom's hand and zoomed around Mandy's chair before pausing to gush and flirt and play in front of her. The tic was back in her jaw and the kawainess was being laid on with a trowel.

"Shall we, Blossom?"

His job done, Dexter moved to open the door for his adopted sister. Blossom smiled a final time at Mandy's plight and joined him.

"Hey, Brainiac!" snapped Mandy.

Both Blossom and Dexter paused, then looked back. Mandy glowered murderously as Pixel, who seemed ecstatic over being in Mandy's service now, danced in the air beside her.

 _I hate you_ , she mouthed.

Dexter smiled and saluted with his free hand, but had the decency to wait until the door closed before he let himself laugh.


	4. Communication

"Dexter."

He didn't bother to look at the comm cube projected beside him. "What is it, Mandy?"

She glowered, but given that he directing a small army of Dexbots as they lowered armored shielding into place on the back of a newly-built Megabot, it was somewhat understandable that his attention would be focused on the task at hand.

"I need to talk to you."

Her words barely registered. "It could be argued that we are talking." In the back of his mind Dexter realized it had been at least two weeks since they'd last communicated. He hadn't missed her in the least.

"No, you're making noise while I'm trying to make a point. This is how my parents talk. It sucks and I'm not stooping to that level. I've been living in your corporate headquarters for almost three years and they still haven't noticed."

That got his attention, and he blinked in surprise. "You have?" Small wonder she always seemed to be around. He'd never given it a thought before.

She rolled her eyes. "I rest my case. My office as soon as you're done tinkering."

He huffed, indignant, and loftily corrected, "I'm constructing, not tinkering."

"Whatever," Mandy grunted right back. "At least you heard. Don't be long."

He didn't rush the task at hand, but he did stop work as soon as the armor plate was attached. He ordered the Dexbots to clean up and replenish all the supplies used, and for good measure had them scour the whole lab. As Dexter walked though his laboratory, he called on Computress to show him his email. The display was projected at eye level and moved along with him. Most of it was related to business or the ongoing war, but a few personal messages were included. He focused on those, feeling in need of something to lift his spirits. He had been working on the Megabot for the last ten hours and couldn't remember stopping once to rest. To his immense satisfaction, he saw an email from Ben. He had not seen his best friend in almost two months and this was only the third message he had received since Ben had rushed to Banff to save the RCKND.

Leaving Ben's for last, he opened an email from Nigel Uno.

_Dexter,_

_The Nova Sticks you created for Numbah 4 are, to say the least and all puns_ are _intended, brilliant. KND worldwide are clamoring to get some or to get Numbah 4 assigned to their sector since he has a steady supply. So, kudos on the invention and managing to make Wally wildly popular._

_Speaking of popular, the hockey game that was staged in Downtown last fall was such a smashing success (again, pun intended) that we were hoping to stage a similar contest over the holidays. Something to bring everyone together for some friendly competition and to blow off steam. What would you say to a laser tag tournament?_

_-Numbah 1_

Laser tag? he mused. An interesting concept. "Computress, research the necessary parameters for a laser tag tournament held either on this campus or in Downtown."

"Right away, Dexter," his super computer responded.

The Professor had messaged him, forwarding an invitation from the Mayor to be a judge at the Downtown High School science fair on the coming weekend. He considered. If the Professor had sent it, he thought it was a good idea. Dexter hadn't stepped foot outside this building since his forced removal in July, and he had to admit he was tempted. Besides, it would give DexLabs Security something to gripe about.

"Computress, accept this invitation and forward the information to Sgt. Morton to arrange an escort."

"Right away," she replied.

He tapped the next email. It was from DeeDee, and there was no stopping her nasally voice echoing through his head as he read:

_Dexxxxterr! I saw what you made Mandy! Mini you! So cute!1!!!! Almost as cute as you, little brother. Can I have one? Can you make one of a pony? XOXOXOXO_

"No," he said aloud, annoyed at the request and not sure why. Possibly it was being called cute. Since his first encounter with Princess Morbucks, any female calling him cute gave him flashbacks of gold lamé and frizzy hair. He deliberately deleted her email and moved on to Ben's.

_Hey, Dex,_

_Sorry I haven't written more, but, you know, war and hero stuff. We ran into/over/around Providence at Lake Cayuga pretty soon after the whole Banff blowout. Met a ninja and an EVO and came close to getting sucked dry by the mosquitoes there. They were only slightly smaller than Mr. Mosco, I think. Turns out the Fusions we were sent to fight were EVOs, hence Providence dropping in on me to help. They weren't so bad, once they stopped shooting at Humungousaur. Seriously, who can't tell a Vaxasaurian from an EVO? Anyway, I'll bore you with the details next time we get together, hopefully soon._

_Hope you're okay. Your last email about the Megabot was pretty technical, so I know it was giving you grief. I can tell things are super frustrating when you use_ me _as a sounding board for engineering problems._

_Nigel said he was going to message you about a laser tag tournament this December or January, something like the KND against the rest of creation. I second the idea, especially if there's pizza involved and if you'll be on my team. Let me know. I'll try to call as soon as I'm not surrounded by noise and nosy KND. Julie asked me to take her to some sort of art show / science fair thing behind held this weekend in Downtown's high school that she wants to go to. Dunno if we'll be able to get passes to it, but we'll try. We'll swing by to see you if we can get an invitation to the show or even if we can't. It's high time you met Julie and I know she wants to meet you. If you don't hear from me by Friday, hunt me down._

_Ben_

Dexter considered the tone as he reread the message. It was a lengthy email for Ben, and rather restrained. Since the hideous events at Pittsburgh this past July, Ben had been very reserved in his humor. It was almost as if Ben was afraid to joke, as if Dexter would somehow break from a little horseplay. He didn't know how to take that, nor could he pinpoint how that made him feel since he'd never had a friend act this way before. Truth be told, he'd never really had so close a friend before outside of the Powerpuff Girls. His relationship with the girls was very different from his relationship with Ben.

"Computress, follow up on the science fair and request the Mayor issue an invitation to Miss Julie Yamamoto and Ben Tennyson. Include her address in Bellwood."

"Done," said the computer.

He paused, reading the second paragraph again and wondering if Ben knew him so well or if he was so completely obvious. Ben was intuitive and perceptive when he meant to be, but also remarkably dense at times. Dexter was left both perplexed and disquieted and something else he couldn't quite pinpoint. It was rare that Dexter didn't have a word for something, but this was beyond the scope of his experience. Perhaps he should raise the question with Professor Utonium . . . after he found out what Mandy wanted to say.


	5. Clothes Horse

****It was late enough that her secretaries had gone home and as per his usual habits he didn't bother to knock or announce himself, but just walked in. As per her usual habits, Mandy was at her desk finishing up paperwork.

"How's the Megabot?" she asked without preamble, not looking up.

If he liked one thing about Mandy, it was definitely her habit of getting straight to the point. Few things annoyed him more than minced words.

"It will be ready for testing next week. Are you volunteering?"

She finally looked up, surprised that he would remember her offhand comment about wanting one, and seized her chance. "Yes. I called first dibs."

"Have Pixel contact Dr. Weiss and Chief Bar – where is Pixel? You didn't lose him, did you?"

"Not hardly." She gestured with her pen at a corner of the desk. Pixel had his back to them both, his legs dangling off the edge. He was wrapped in a dish towel pinched from the cafeteria. Kicking his little legs and pouting slightly, he looked thoroughly dejected. "He's what I want to talk about."

"Did you insult him?" asked Dexter, scooping up the tiny version of himself. He gave her a look as if she'd aimed a kick at his cat before scrutinizing Pixel.

"No. He started this on his own. We got Tennyson's field report about everything going on at the Finger Lakes region and the next thing I know I've got a depressed Nano."

Dexter and Pixel engaged in a brief tug-of-war to get the towel. Dexter won and tossed it on the desk. Pixel squeaked and pouted, looking highly offended as he stood up and squared off against his creator. "Ridiculous, Mandy, he's a compu- what is he doing in ducky pajamas?"

He gaped. Pixel was defiant in his blue-with-yellow-duckies PJ's and bunny slippers.

Mandy smirked. "It's past his bed time."

"He doesn't need sleep!"

"Well, that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy it, Brainiac."

"Pajamas?" echoed Dexter.

"He's got a raincoat and hockey gear, too, and a Blue Falcon costume."

"What?" breathed the Boy Genius, flabbergasted.

"Turns out he's a fanboy. Just because you've got thirty copies of the same outfit in your wardrobe doesn't mean he has to. You programmed him to learn, didn't you? Well, he's learned he's a clothes horse."

"Hockey gear?" Dexter's voice was getting progressively fainter.

"Show him, Pixel, or he'll just keep repeating everything we've said."

Pixel jumped and spun in mid-air, sparkles flying, and when he landed he was in a cartoonish version of Dexter's own stylized hockey gear, complete with helmet, stick, and skates. Mandy tossed a binder clip onto the desk. Pixel skated around as if on ice, guiding the clip with his stick like a puck before delivering a hard whack that sent the clip sailing. It landed neatly in a plastic container filled with similar clips. Pixel cheered himself on and took a victory lap around the desk.

"He's good," muttered Dexter, his astonishment visible to the naked eye.

"Well, of course he is, Brainiac, he's you."

"Not quite." He blinked. "Was that a compliment?"

"A fact. I've seen you skate."

"He's learned to manipulate his own energy to move things."

"You didn't expect that?"

"No. He's surprised me at every turn."

"Isn't that what he's here for?"

"He's here to help you and interface with Computress."

"And I've got no complaints," she admitted. Not even she could find fault with the Nano's performance.

"Good. So you needed me to come here why, exactly?"

She glared, and it struck Dexter that her eyes were almost the exact shade of gray as the Professor's. He'd never noticed before. The light in them could not have been more different for all the color was the same.

"I already said – he'd depressed."

Dexter stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. Pixel, meanwhile, had reverted to his ducky pajamas, retrieved his towel, and cocooned himself in the fabric.

"See?" demanded Mandy. "He's sulking."

"And this just started?"

"No, it kicked in after I heard from Tennyson. He still works and does everything I ask, he's just . . . depressed."

"He's a computer," Dexter said through gritted teeth.

"Want my opinion?"

"If you insist."

"He's lonely."

Dexter gave her a look of disbelief, then snapped, "Pixel, run a diagnostic. Display results and the results from last week's test."

Pixel sighed, and then charts and graphs and reams of numbers filled the air, bathing the office in greenish-blue light. Dexter frowned, comparing one week to the next.

"Display results from two weeks ago. Three weeks."

Dexter walked through the projections, picking a few screens out with a touch and lining them up for comparison. He gestured and all the rest of the data vanished. For a long while he stood and stared, one purple-gloved hand pressed to his mouth. He didn't notice when Pixel rose up beside him, imitating his clothing and stance and expression.

"Well?" asked Mandy.

"I expected him to learn and respond to your habits in order to anticipate your needs. He is programmed to give the appearance of happiness. He has surpassed that capacity and . . . he has acquired emotions."

"You sound surprised."

"I did not give him that capacity!"

She leaned back in her chair. "Well, apparently you did."

"No, Mandy. That was not my intent when I created him. He was programmed to learn. Instead, he has grown."

The Supreme Commander of Earth's Combined Forces shrugged, unconcerned. "So you're better than you know."

"Don't you see there is an inherent danger here?"

"Dexter, everything is dangerous from having emotions to not having them. We're both living proof of that. You built him. He's based on you. You have emotions, so why shouldn't Pixel? You get bummed every time Tennyson heads back to the font. Why shouldn't he?"

"He's. A. Computer!"

"No, Pixel's a Nano. Maybe you'd better figure out what that means."


	6. Nano

As weekends went, it was pretty lousy. Not his worst ever, but pretty far down on the list. Max Tennyson really knew how to screw things up, over, and around. The only saving graces were seeing Ben and meeting Julie Yamamoto. Ben and Julie had stayed until late Sunday night. Julie had proven a huge hit with the Powerpuff Girls, and Dexter greatly appreciated the fact that she ceded her boyfriend to Dexter's grumpy self for the evening. Ben's presence and softly-spoken wisdom had gone far toward salvaging Dexter's mood. He knew that Ben was spending today with Julie before heading back to the front lines, and Dexter chided himself for begrudging her his best friend's company. Julie had been a paragon of patience and tolerance, and Dexter was being a selfish little troll.

Other than that, the weekend was as stressful as they came, to a point that Dexter knew the Professor was watching him like a hawk, ready to head off depression or sulking or, worst of all, a flare-up of side effects from the dycho-psycho overdose he'd been given three years ago. An OCD flashback was the last thing he needed right now, but he could tell it wouldn't happen. This wasn't the right combination of anxiety and exhaustion to trigger the drugs still lurking in his system. As it was, he'd had terrible dreams about being held by the Ur-Dexter, and he'd woken up with more memories of his captivity than he really wanted.

There were only two things for this caliber of funk: work or music. Sitting in his refurbished laboratory, Dexter thought for a little while, and finally settled on music. Work would always be there, but the mood for music was a rarity. Plus, it would give him a chance to pound on something and actually get results.

In short, it was a fine night for Pucchini.

Since his keyboard had been a casualty of his own personal Fusion Invasion this past July, Dexter had no such diversion in his laboratory. The Professor had bought him the last keyboard and had asked if he could wait until Christmas for a new one. Well aware of how difficult it was to find him suitable gifts, Dexter had agreed, but now he was feeling the lack. That left the piano in the family's suite and the one in the auditorium. If he started a concert in the house at this hour he was fairly sure he'd be dead before his body hit the ground once Buttercup woke up.

"Computress, let Security know I'll be in the auditorium," he said, standing. "Make sure no one's in there and send a bot to wipe down the piano."

"Right away, Dexter," she responded brightly, projecting a hologram of her robotic form right beside him.

Dexter paused, looking into the shadowy vastness of the laboratory he had created before carefully adding, "Thank you."

Her tone never changed, and it struck him how much her relied upon Computress and how desperate he had been to preserve her from destruction by his Fusion. It wasn't just because he needed her. There was a streak of pride and possessiveness there as well. If Dexter was the genius behind DexLabs, Computress was the means by which his vision came to life. She was as much responsible for all he had achieved as Dexter himself.

"The pleasure is mine."

"I know I promised you a new robotic mode since the first was destroyed. I can move the production schedule for it up if you like."

"That's not necessary," she assured him, her image moving along with him. "Doing so would set back production on the _Terror_ by several weeks, and in the meantime I have no problem utilizing the DexBots for anything I need."

"Very well, but if you decide otherwise, I will make it a priority." As he walked to the elevator, Dexter pursued an issue that was nagging at him. "Computress, have you ever experienced loneliness?"

"I don't believe so, but I've never really been alone," the computer replied. "I know how to recognize it, but you never programmed me for experiencing that sensation."

"Be glad. Mandy believes that Pixel is lonely."

"Is it possible she's projecting her emotions onto him?"

"I thought of that, but I honestly can't imagine Mandy lonely for anyone."

"Very true. She is focused."

"And she does know people," he conceded. He moved in silence to the waiting elevator, finally asking, "Is it possible? A Nano being lonely?"

"Pixel is based on your personality."

He felt a pang, familiar and unwelcome, at what she wasn't saying. Ever the scientist, always pushing for answers good and bad, he looked at her squarely and pressed, "Do _you_ think I'm lonely?"

"Yes."

He closed his eyes, unable to avoid the truth. The simplicity of the answer belied its impact. When he was younger, the misery of loneliness was such a part of him that until he met Professor Utonium, Dexter had no idea he _was_ lonely. He knew better now, and that was a state he would not go back to ever again.

So how could he abandon Pixel there?

"Perhaps you're right."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"His name is Pico. It means small, or a trillionth of a part."

The little figure standing on Dexter's hand rocked back on his heels and gave Mandy a jaunty wave. Pico stood a little taller than Pixel, but he was just as cute and round and Ben had laughed when Dexter asked to use him as the base of the second Nano. He was dressed like Ben in a green jacket and high-tops, with fluffy brown hair and big green eyes. Unlike Pixel, he made no sounds, and instead of sparkles he preferred to say everything with a flash of green light, but he was as much a ham and flirt and drama nerd and he seemed to have more self-control than Pixel, if only a little.

"I thought you said Pixel was just a computer," groused Mandy, trying desperately hard not to fall in love with a hyper-kawaii, animated action figure all over again.

"He is," agreed Dexter easily, feeling smug over her battle for control, "but he's _my_ computer."

An ecstatic, piping squee started on the far side of the room and grew in volume as Pixel spotted his instant bestie and zoomed over. A little streak of purple sparkles shot over Dexter's hand and suddenly Pico was gone, snatched up by Pixel. Pico's smile never faded as he was smushed in what had to be the happiest hug on record. Clearly Pixel couldn't express his delight enough, and Pico silently giggled at his antics and dancing. Then the two Nanos zipped around the office, and Pixel chattered and squeaked away at warp speed as he gave Pico a tour.

"No, actually, he's mine," corrected Mandy, already territorial. She paused, then asked, "Is he ever going to shut up?"

He shrugged, refusing to commit. "I never do when Ben's around."

Gray eyes narrowed. "You did that on purpose."

Innocence itself, Dexter looked shocked. "Would I do _that?"_

"In a heartbeat," growled Mandy. "You ever going to swap out that pink housing on my Null-Void?"

He stood, knowing this was his cue to escape. "You know, I would, Mandy, I really would, but I'm so busy right now. Maybe next week?"

She snarled, well aware it would never happen but far too pleased with Pico to put up a serious argument. The Nanos were already trying to build a fort out of office supplies, and they were scavenging everything that wasn't tied down. Dexter watched them for a few moments, then looked at Mandy with a smile.

"Do have fun."

"Go blow something up."

With a laugh he turned to leave when he felt a faint tap on his shoulder. Looking back, he found himself nose-to-nose with his tiny twin.

"Yes, Pixel, what is it?" he asked.

With a little squeak, the Nano flew up close and wrapped his arms as far around Dexter as he could, hugging his chest and giving him the tightest squeeze a being so tiny could manage, talking all the while. Dexter smiled, understanding the sentiment if not the language, and softly said,

"You're welcome."

_-Fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've ignored (okay, avoided) the whole Nano concept for a long time, but this was my plan for them all along. Their names are in part shanghaied, part collaboration with Deserthaze.


End file.
